Emulatoren/Nintendo DS/A
A Prendre ou A Laisser (F)(EXiMiUS) A Ressha de Ikou DS (JP)(Caravan) A scuola di Scacchi (EU)(M2) Ab Durch die Hecke (G)(Supremacy) Ace Attorney Investigations - Miles Edgeworth (E) Ace Attorney Investigations - Miles Edgeworth (U) Actionloop (E)(FireX) Active Health with Carol Vorderman (E) Actua Pool (E)(Legacy) Actua Pool (F)(EXiMiUS) Addy - Do You Speak English (E)(SQUiRE) Addy Junior - Mein Koerper (DE)(Independent) Adi l'Entraineur - 6eme & 5eme - Mathematiques Francais (F)(EXiMiUS) Adi l'Entraineur - CE1-CE2 - Mathematiques Francais (F)(EXiMiUS) Adi l'Entraineur - CM1-CM2 - Mathematiques Francais (F)(EXiMiUS) Adi l'Entraineur - Objectif anglais (F)(Eximius) Adibou - Je Joue a Lire et a Compter (FR)(BAHAMUT) Adibou - Je Joue avec les Lettres et les Nombres (FR)(BAHAMUT) Adibou Aventure - J'Explore le Corps Humain (FR)(BAHAMUT) Advance Wars - Dark Conflict (E)(Rising Sun) Advance Wars - Days of Ruin (U)(Independent) Advance Wars - Dual Strike (E)(FCT) Advance Wars - Dual Strike (U)(Lube) Adventures of Pinocchio (EU)(BAHAMUT) Affari Tuoi (I)(GRN) AFL Mascot Manor (EU)(BAHAMUT) Again - FBI Chou Shinri Sousakan (JP)(Caravan) Again - Interactive Crime Novel (U) Agatha Christie - The ABC Murders (E) Agatha Christie - The ABC Murders (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Agatha Christie - The ABC Murders (US)(M3)(XenoPhobia) Age of Empires - Mythologies (E)(EXiMiUS) Age of Empires - Mythologies (U)(XenoPhobia) Age of Empires - The Age of Kings (E)(Independent) Age of Empires - The Age of Kings (E)(Supremacy) Age of Empires - The Age of Kings (U)(WRG) Aibou DS (JP)(MHS) Air Traffic Chaos (U)(Venom) Air Traffic Controller by DS (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Akachan wa Doko Kara Kuru no (J)(Legacy) Akagawa Jiro Mystery - Tsuki no Hikari - Shizumeru Kane no Satsujin (J)(Caravan) Akagawa Jirou Mystery - Yasoukyoku (J)(6rz) Akai Ito Destiny DS (JP)(Independent) Akai Ito DS (J)(Independent) Akiyama Jin Kyouju Kanshuu - Zennou Jinjin (J)(WRG) Akko de Pon! - Ikasama Hourouki (J)(Independent) Akko ni Omakase! Brain Shock (J)(WRG) Akogare Girls Collection - Lovely Youchien Nikki (J) Akogare Girls Collection - Mister Donut DS (J) Akogare Girls Collection - Ohanaya-San Monogatari (J) Akogare Girls Collection - Pika Pika Nurse Monogatari (J) Akogare Girls Collection - Suteki ni Nurse Days (JP)(Independent) Akumajou Dracula - Gallery of Labyrinth (J)(Legacy) Akumajou Dracula - Sougetsu no Juujika (v01) (J)(WRG) Akumajou Dracula - Ubawareta Kokuin (J)(Independent) ALC no 10-Punkan Eigo Master - Chuukyuu (J)(iMPAcT) ALC no 10-Punkan Eigo Master - Joukyuu (J)(Caravan) ALC no 10-Punkan Eigo Master - Shokyuu (J)(Independent) Alex Rider - Stormbreaker (E)(Sir VG) Alex Rider - Stormbreaker (E)(Trashman) Alex Rider - Stormbreaker (U)(Supremacy) Alice in Wonderland (DSi Enhanced) (E) Alice in Wonderland (DSi Enhanced) (U) Aliens - Infestation (E) Aliens - Infestation (U) Aliens in the Attic (EU)(M6)(BAHAMUT) Aliens in the Attic (US)(M6)(Venom) All Kamen Rider - Rider Generation (J) All Star Cheer Squad (U)(Sir VG) All Star Cheerleader (E)(XenoPhobia) Allez Raconte (F) Allied Ace Pilots (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Alpha and Omega (E) Alvin and the Chipmunks - Chipwrecked (U) Alvin and the Chipmunks - The Squeakquel (E) Alvin and the Chipmunks - The Squeakquel (US)(XenoPhobia) Alvin and the Chipmunks (E)(XenoPhobia) Alvin and the Chipmunks (U)(Sir VG) Aly & AJ Adventure, The (E)(SQUiRE) Aly and AJ Adventure, The (U)(Sir VG) Amazing Adventures - The Forgotten Ruins (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Amazing Adventures the Forgotten Ruins (U)(1 Up) Amazing Spider-Man, The (E) America's Next Top Model (E) America's Next Top Model (Trimmed 238 Mbit)(Intro) (U) America's Test Kitchen - Let's Get Cooking (U) American Dragon Jake Long - Attack of the Dark Dragon (U)(Supremacy) American Dragon Jake Long (E)(Legacy) American Girl - Julie Finds a Way (U)(XenoPhobia) American Girl - Kit Mystery Challenge! (U)(XenoPhobia) AMF - Bowling Pinbusters! (E)(XenoPhobia) AMF Bowling Pinbusters! (U)(SQUiRE) Amici (IT)(BAHAMUT) Anan Kanshuu - Onna Jikara Kinkyuu Up! DS (J)(Independent) Ancient Spirits - Columbus' Legacy (E) Angel Cat Sugar (EU)(M5) Angel Cat Sugar and the Storm King (EU)(M4)(SweeTnDs) Angelique Duet - Hiku Toshi Monogatari (J)(WRG) Animal Boxing (U)(Independent) Animal Crossing - Wild World (E)(Legacy) animal crossing - wild world (kiosk demo) (e)(trashman) Animal Crossing - Wild World (U)(SCZ) Animal Crossing - Wild World (v01) (U)(Independent) animal crossing - wild world broadcast version (kiosk wifi demo cart) (e)(jdump) Animal Genius (E)(SQUiRE) Animal Genius (U)(SQUIRE) Animal Kororo (E) Animal Paradise - Wild (US)(M3)(BAHAMUT) Animal Paradise (E)(XenoPhobia) Animal Paradise (U)(XenoPhobia) Animal Planet - Emergency Vets (EU)(M5)(EXiMiUS) Animal Planet - Emergency Vets (US)(M2)(1 Up) Animal Planet - Vet Life (EU)(M4)(BAHAMUT) Animal Planet - Vet Life (US)(BAHAMUT) Animal World - Big Cats (E) Animal World - Dinosaurs (E) Animaniacs - Lights, Camera, Action (v01) (E) Animaniacs - Lights, Camera, Action! (E)(Trashman) AniMates! (U)(XenoPhobia) Ankh - Curse of the Scarab King (E)(XenoPhobia) Ankh - Curse of the Scarab King (G)(SQUiRE) Ankh - La Malediction du Roi Scarabee (F)(Independent) Anky's Ruiterschool (E)(Did It) Anna & die Liebe (DE)(Independent) Annie no Atelier - Sera Shima no Renkijutsushi (JP)(2CH) Anno - Create a New World (EU)(M5)(Independent) Anno 1701 - Dawn of Discovery (E)(FireX) Anno 1701 - Dawn of Discovery (U)(Sir VG) Anone DS (DSi Enhanced) (J) Another Code - 2tsu no Kioku (J)(Lube) Another Code - Two Memories (E)(Trashman) Another Time, Another Leaf - Kagami no Naka no Tantei (JP)(Caravan) Anpanman to Asobo - ABC Kyoushitsu (J)(Independent) Anpanman to Asobo - Aiueo Kyoushitsu (J)(WRG) Anpanman to Asobo - Aiueo Kyoushitsu (v01) (J) Anpanman to Asobo - Aiueo Kyoushitsu DX (J) Anpanman to Touch de Waku Waku Training (JP)(BAHAMUT) Ant Nation (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Ant Nation (US)(M3)(BAHAMUT) Aodon DS - Hanabi no Kiwami & Hanabi no Takumi (J) Apassionata (EU)(M5)(Independent) Apathy - Narukami Gakuen Toshi Densetsu Tanteikyoku (J)(6rz) Apollo Justice - Ace Attorney (E)(EXiMiUS) Apollo Justice - Ace Attorney (E)(EXiMiUS) Apollo Justice - Ace Attorney (E)(XenoPhobia) Apollo Justice - Ace Attorney (U)(Independent) Appare! Shogi Jiisan - Washi to Shoubu ja (J)(WRG) Aqua Panic! (EU)(M7)(Independent) Aqua Panic! (U) Aquarium by DS (E)(EXiMiUS) Aquarium by DS (U)(SQUiRE) Arabians Lost - The Engagement on Desert (JP)(NRP) Aranuri (K) Arashi no Yoruni (J)(Mode 7) Arashi no Yoruni (v01) (J) Arasuji de Kitaeru Hayamimi no Susume DS (J)(iMpAcT) Arasuji de Oboeru Sokudoku no Susume DS (J)(Sir VG) Archime DS (J)(Independent) Arctic Tale (E)(XenoPhobia) Arctic Tale (U)(Sir VG) Are You Smarter than a 10 Year Old (E)(XenoPhobia) Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader - Back to School (DSi Enhanced) (U) Are you Smarter than a 5th Grader - Game Time (Trimmed 247 Mbit)(Intro) (U) Are you Smarter than a 5th Grader - Make the Grade (U)(XenoPhobia) Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader (EU)(BAHAMUT) Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader (U)(Sir VG) Arkanoid DS (E)(EXiMiUS) Arkanoid DS (J)(6rz) Arkanoid DS (U)(XenoPhobia) Army Men - Soldiers of Misfortune (EU)(M5)(XenoPhobia) Army Men - Soldiers of Misfortune (U)(XenoPhobia) Around the World in 80 Days (E) Around the World in 80 Days (EU)(M3)(BAHAMUT) Around the World in 80 Days (v01) (E) Art Academy (DSi Enhanced) (E) Art Academy (DSi Enhanced) (K) Arthur and the Invisibles - The Game (U)(Sir VG) Arthur and the Minimoys (E)(FireX) Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard (EU)(M6)(BAHAMUT) Aruite Wakaru - Seikatsu Rhythm DS (J)(2CH) Ash - Archaic Sealed Heat (J)(MaxG) Asonde Igo ga Sarani Tsuyoku Naru! - Ginsei Igo DS - Chuukyuu Hen (J) Asonde Igo ga Tsuyoku naru!! Ginsei Igo DS (J)(Independent) Asonde Shogi ga Tsuyoku naru!! Ginsei Shogi DS (J)(2CH) Asphalt - Urban GT (E)(Eternity) Asphalt - Urban GT (J)(Mode 7) Asphalt - Urban GT (U)(Wario) Asphalt - Urban GT 2 (E)(Supremacy) Asphalt - Urban GT 2 (U)(Legacy) Assassin's Creed - Altair's Chronicles (E)(EXiMiUS) Assassin's Creed II - Discovery (DSi Enhanced) (EU)(M9)(Venom) Assassin's Creed II - Discovery (DSi Enhanced) (US)(M3)(XenoPhobia) Assassins Creed - Altairs Chronicles (U)(Micronauts) Asterix - Brain Trainer (E)(SQUiRE) Asterix - These Romans Are Crazy! (EU)(M5) Asterix & Obelix XXL 2 - Mission Wifix (E)(Legacy) Asterix at the Olympic Games (E)(EXiMiUS) Astro Boy - The Video Game (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Astro Boy - The Video Game (US)(M5) Astro Invaders (Hacked) (U) Astrology (EU)(M5)(Independent) Astrology DS - The Stars in Your Hands (US)(M3)(Suxxors) Atama de DO! - Kotenko Kotenko (J)(Independent) Atama no Kaiten no Training - Rubik's Cube & Chou Yuumei Puzzle Tachi (J)(Independent) Atama wo Kitaete Asobu Taisen Yajirushi Puzzle - Puppynu Vector One (J)(WRG) Atari Greatest Hits - Volume 1 (E) Atari Greatest Hits - Volume 2 (U) Atari's Greatest Hits - Volume 1 (U) Atarimix - Happy 10 Games (J)(Trashman) Atelier Annie - Alchemists of Sera Island (US) Atsumare! Power Pro Kun no DS Koushien (J)(Independent) Atsumare! Power Pro Kun no DS Koushien (v01) (J)(High Road) Atsumete! Kirby (J) ATV Quad Frenzy (E)(WRG) ATV Quad Frenzy (U)(Mode 7) ATV Quad Kings (E) ATV Thunder Ridge Riders + Monster Trucks Mayhem (2 Game Pack) (E)(XenoPhobia) ATV Thunder Ridge Riders + Monster Trucks Mayhem (2 Game Pack) (U)(Independent) ATV Wild Ride (U) Au Pays des PooYoos - Activites d'Eveil (F) Autoescuela - Aprueba Conmigo (S) Autoescuela Trainer (ES)(Independent) Avalon Code (E) Avalon Code (J)(High Road) Avalon Code (US)(XenoPhobia) Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente - Die Erde Brennt (G)(sUppLeX) Avatar - The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth (E)(EXiMiUS) Avatar - The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth (U)(XenoPhobia) Avatar - The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth (YP5P) (E)(XenoPhobia) Avatar - The Last Airbender (U)(Legacy) Avatar - The Legend of Aang - Into the Inferno (E)(XenoPhobia) Avatar - The Legend of Aang - Into the Inferno (KS)(NEREiD) Avatar - The Legend of Aang - Into the Inferno (U)(XenoPhobia) Avatar - The Legend of Aang (E)(FireX) Aventures de May - L'Etrange Disparition, Les (F) Awatama (JP)(Caravan) Away - Shuffle Dungeon (EU)(M5)(EXiMiUS) Away - Shuffle Dungeon (J)(High Road) Away - Shuffle Dungeon (U)(Venom)